


The Cavern

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dream, Cry-Wank, Drowning, Explicit Consent, Human Dream, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Siren Sapnap, Smut, Top Sapnap, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Dream is an adventurer who becomes stranded on an island. He meets somebody there, who helps him to survive, then live. For how long is the question neither bothered to ask, knowing the answer would be less than what they wanted.This creature was not human, despite its obvious similarities. Nobody had black eyes, nobody had paper thin pieces of skin that were attached to their neck, and nothing human would have sat in what had to be ice cold water without shivering. Dream was captivated by learning, seeing, talking to something nobody else had seen.“No.” Black eyes turned more intense as the coy smile turned into something more predatory. “What are you?”Mirth danced in dark orbs as the figure spun in the water. “Human.” The words came out so easily, so earnestly Dream almost believed them. “What else would I be?”Almost. “Humans don’t answer ‘what are you’ with humans.” Dream said, his own voice surprisingly steady. “What are you?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 892





	The Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank the discord that encouraged me along the way while writing this, even if it ends sadder than most of us would have wanted. Hence, the tag Cry wank- Smut and tears, not much else is better. ^.^
> 
> There is major character death, the ending is sad as fuck, but there is smut and affection. So enjoy, I'll be at the bottom waiting.

Dream groaned with effort as he pulled a large slab of wood off the sparse, rocky beach towards the small jungle area of the island. “This shit fucking sucks.” He groused, feeling how dry his mouth was with the action and curling his expression in response. 

He looked up towards the sky, green eyes tired and frustrated as he noticed it was only midday and still several hours away from nightfall when the temperature would fall to comfortable levels. With a heavy sigh, Dream continued to drag the wood that he decided would become his wall/room for his slanted shelter towards the treeline. As he reached the shade, Dream sat down in the patches of dirt breathing hard, covering his face with his hand wiping the sweat off with disgust and rising frustration. _I’m going to die of thirst before anybody can save me from this wretched island._ The thought was sluggish, making the blond groan again before lying back, the ground at least slightly cooler than the air. 

2 nights ago Dream had been shaken awake by frantic hands. He hadn’t woken up quick enough to catch what his cabin mate was saying, ears still muffled by sleep. Before he could ask what the guy had said, he had rushed out the cabin leaving Dream there in a daze. The blond had hardly enough time to throw on a shirt and jeans to leave the cabin when he had heard a large and loud crash. Minutes later, Dream found himself in the open ocean clinging to a large wooden slab that held the name of the ship, _S.S. Coppa_ as he floated alone in the dark ocean, the only light being the stars above. At some point he passed out, not sure if he would wake up again, only to end up on this damned island. 

Dream was only slightly relieved by the lack of insects on the island, due to its remoteness and the only kind of food he could find were, ironically, coconuts. Still, it's not like he could live on coconuts forever. The young man sighed, once again being plagued by dark thoughts of being condemned to a slow death on this island, either from starvation or dehydration. The island itself was not necessarily cruel, it had a small jungle like area with several trees that offered shade and coconuts during the day and slight protection from the cold and unyielding breeze at night. The rest of the island was either rocky shoreline he avoided due to the lack of protection he had for his feet, and on the other side of the treeline was a sandy beach. 

“Sandy Beach....” Dream murmured, not bothering to curl his lips again when his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth in refusal. _I could probably go by right after high tide and find some sort of sea animals to eat…_ His body didn’t particularly like the idea of heading to the water, muscles weak and his head splitting from dehydration already. _Or maybe I’ll die here._

That had a reaction. Without the energy to sigh, Dream sat up, looking around to see if another coconut had fallen while he had been dragging the wood over only to be disappointed there were none lying on the floor meaning he would have to scale a tree to try and get one. With a resigned noise, not even loud enough to be considered a sigh, the tall blond boy stood up, gauging which coconut would be easiest to try and grab. 

Dream had made it about halfway up a tree when he felt like something was wrong… perhaps something akin to being watched. He threw the suspicious feeling away, thinking he was simply being paranoid, plucking down a whole bundle of coconuts to save himself the trouble later if he felt weaker then. 

He gently shimmied down the tree, desperately avoiding any more splinters in his bare feet, taking little time to crack the coconut open with a rock carefully so he could get all the liquid inside the shell. He repeated the process of breaking open and drinking coconut water until he felt like he could swallow with ease. “This is fucking pathetic.” The blond said with irritation, staring out to the blue waters that taunted him by being both undrinkable and by making a barrier so large that he would die if he tried to cross. Taunting him by showing him how trapped he was here. “I wish the sea took me instead of living a few pathetic days here.” the words tumbled from his mouth, bitter but no less true. Still, giving up wasn’t an option. 

Dream set his jaw before standing up, stretching briefly while noticing with a small amount of relief that the winds sweeping over his island were losing their heat. With a final groan, Dream went back to moving the wooden slab to finish his shelter, hoping it would be enough to protect him from the icy winds he had felt last night.  
\----  
Dream woke with a start, but he wasn’t entirely sure why at first. A quick glance around revealed it had been hours since he had fallen asleep, as his small fire had burned out long ago, leaving only small pieces of charcoal. He wasn’t particularly cold either, the wood he had managed to bring up providing better shelter from the chill he could feel just outside he shelter. Green eyes peered into the dark, grateful for the light from the moon and stars as he realized what had woken him. 

The soft sound of singing. 

Dream stood quietly, confused by the noise and distantly wondering if he had somehow already gone crazy after being alone for 2 days- quickly shaking the thought away as he had spent nearly all his life alone. Dream took a few quiet steps towards the rocky side of the beach, and after a particularly vicious breeze he started to believe the singing was something made up in his head. 

_”Your mama_

_Your mama says I'm a fool_

_And yeah, maybe that's true 'cause I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you”_

The voice was soft and deep, almost mournful. Dream blinked into the darkness, curiosity and something he couldn’t place moving his feet delicately towards the sound. It brought him to the edge of the water on the rockier edge of the beach, some stone being smooth but most sharp and prickly. 

_”I'm tryin'_

_I'm tryin' not to forget my words_

_'Cause when I'm around you, I tend not to changin' my mind”_

Dream looked down, stepping cautiously on the wet rocks, the singing getting louder and telling him he was getting closer to the source. The island was small, and before the next verse could start, Dream had come to the mouth of a strange cavern he hadn’t noticed at first, where parts of it fed into the ocean, other parts were isolated pools. 

In the center of the cavern there was a hole in the ceiling where moonlight was able to shine in and illuminate the largest pool in the center where Dream could see a figure. 

He hadn’t noticed it at first, mistaking it for a rock in the shadows and pale light, but as the next verse broke into the open air it moved, spinning around slowly as if it were crooning to somebody. 

_I promised_

_I promised myself not to slip back into old habit_

_'Cause heartbreak is savvy and love is a bitch._

The last line was said so softly Dream could barely hear it, the tone sad as if speaking it drew up old and bad memories. A sudden sound of shuffling rocks made Dream jump and he realized he had still been moving towards the center where the water sat, still and reflecting the moon above it with serenity. A moment later the figure turned and made eye contact with him, and Dream was met with expressive black eyes that sent chills up his spine as he took in the true image of the singer. 

They had short but fluffy black hair that matched well with their tanned skin. Only part of their body was out of the water, but Dream could make out fairly broad shoulders that were toned enough to let him know they were strong. Dream almost could believe they were human, if not for the thin, feathery flaps that were on their neck and the inhuman look in black eyes. 

“Are you going to say anything or just stare at me?” A deep voice asked as the figure narrowed their eyes. 

“...Are you asking me?” Dream thought the words were stupid, and speaking only reminded him how thirsty he was. 

“I’m asking the only idiot in the cave.” This time a coy smile played full lips, briefly revealing sharp teeth that glimmered in the moonlight. Dream stepped back a step at the sight, not missing the brief irritation that played in cold but interested black eyes. “Are you going to run?”

 _What am I doing?_ The blond thought to himself, stilling himself as he had been ready to run the opposite direction, the cave feeling cold and empty while his instincts, ones that had led him to safety and kept him alive for years, were screaming that the creature before him was not as friendly as it came off to be. _I need to run._

But he couldn’t.

Dream was an adventurer, he set out to travel the world in the name of learning, of finding new experiences and see how well his knowledge would serve him in the face of danger. Somehow, this was no different. This creature was not human, despite its obvious similarities. Nobody had black eyes, nobody had paper thin pieces of skin that were attached to their neck, and nothing human would have sat in what had to be ice cold water without shivering. Dream was captivated by learning, seeing, talking to something nobody else had seen.

“No.” Black eyes turned more intense as the coy smile turned into something more predatory. “What are you?” 

Mirth danced in dark orbs as the figure spun in the water. “Human.” The words came out so easily, so earnestly Dream almost believed them. “What else would I be?”

Almost. “Humans don’t answer ‘what are you’ with humans.” Dream said, his own voice surprisingly steady. “What are you?”

Now sharp teeth exposed themselves boldly and the figure swam forward so quickly it made Dream want to run, but he was frozen in place by dark eyes that refused to leave him. The figure stopped at the edge of the pool, looking up with blatant curiosity. “What am I, it's a question I’ve never been asked before. What do you think I am?” 

Dream swallowed, feeling sweat starting to prick on the back of his neck while he fought himself. Finally, stupidly, he took a step forward, stomach burning at the action, repeating it until he was nearly at the edge of the water with smokey eyes assessing him carefully. 

“How would I know?” He asked, kneeling down slightly to get a better look at the curious figure before him.

The creature smirked, the action hiding teeth and bringing his face up just enough to look human, enough to make Dream’s desire to run wane slightly. “I’m Sapnap.” The answer came but sounded just as odd as before. 

“I’m Dream.” The answer came just as quickly, and the delight in dark eyes made Dream wonder if he had lost something. 

“So I see.” The words carried an undertone that made Dream blush, and the creature-- laughed. “I’m surprised somebody is here. This island is devoid of most living creatures. What are you doing here?”

Dream paused, briefly wondering if he was having a vivid dream or truly had lost it, but offered an answer all the same. “Dying a slow death it seems.”

The slightest expression of surprise crossed a tan face in the water before it was covered up with curiosity. “Dehydration is never fun for humans, I suppose.” Sapnap said, and Dream wondered how they had known, before making a large gesture towards the pools nearing the wall of the cave. “There was a man here once, long ago, who was able to survive by drinking water from the pools on that side.” Sapnap offered, turning his head to glance in the direction. Dream’s breath hitched, getting a better view of the skin on the raven’s neck. They really were paper thin but pressed fairly flat against his neck, but seemed as if they weren’t always that way. 

“I’m sure human’s consider staring rude.” The voice was sharp and pulled Dream’s eyes away to stare into pitch black orbs that reminded him of a starless night. “I don’t particularly mind.”

“You aren’t human.” The words spilled from dry and stupid lips once again, like water in a basket full of holes and Dream felt as if he were falling into something out of his depth. 

“I feel as if you’re not the smartest human I’ve met.”

Indignation shot through him. “Smarter than you, at least I know what I am.”

The taunting and coy smile returned. “At least I know who I am and what I want. Can you say the same, adventurer?” Dream stopped, the ease that had filled the last few minutes replaced with ice.

“I need to leave.” Dream mumbled, standing up quickly and stepping back as if Sapnap would pull him into the water and never let him go if he didn’t leave. 

“Then go.” The words were said softly, kindly but were in conflict with hungry eyes and a posture that spoke of unnatural patience. “Don’t forget about water, Dream.” With that, black eyes flashed a dangerous reflective silver before the head dipped underwater. Dream waited to see if Sapnap would return, but he never did. 

Dream’s skin was crawling, but the longer he stood in place, just outside of reach from the water, the more the feeling faded away until he could breathe without his chest constricting painfully. Finally, he took shake steps away from the water's edge and he suddenly could hear the waves from the ocean breaking against his small island’s shores. Another deep breath, the action easier now, before he walked over to the wall Sapnap, whatever he was, had pointed out as fresh water. 

The blond stared into the small pools, they were still but the rock holding them were small and iridescent, different from the larger pools that reconnected to the ocean. Foolishly, he believed the creature and cupped his hands to get some water in them. 

“Fuck.” He gasped, practically moaning at how clean and cold the water was as it went down his throat, the feeling welcome after days with no water. Dream sat there for several minutes drinking the water in small handfuls at a time until he was no longer thirsty. With little strength left, Dream pushed himself back up and returned to his shelter and fell back asleep, the eerie thought of not being alone anymore making him fill with happiness yet dread at who his company was.  
\-----  
It had been 2 weeks since he had that experience in the cave, but it was also at least 1 week longer than Dream thought he would be able to survive. The longer Dream went without seeing the other, the more he wondered if he had imagined the whole thing and had gotten lucky finding the water pools in the cave. He would almost believe that, if it weren’t for the other thing that had kept him alive the last few weeks. 

Dream hummed thoughtfully seeing 4 more fish strung on a rope-like item several feet up on the beach. For the last 2 weeks he had been finding fish, mostly tied together but some days not so, on the sandy side of the island. He was sure Sapnap was the one doing it, as there was no other explanation he had for such an occurrence to be happening so consistently. 

_It wouldn’t hurt to see him again._ Dream thought as he grabbed the string of fish, running them through the waves that lapped at his feet to rinse the sand off. Somewhere between their last exchange and now, Dream had warmed up to the other. He chalked up his fear to be that of the unknown, especially when he had been as weak and dehydrated as he was that night. It seemed obvious to the blond that Sapnap hadn’t bothered to seek him out because he knew Dream was afraid of him. 

Even now, Dream would admit he was still afraid of the other, not knowing what he was or his intentions. Yet and still, here he was with fish and water, still alive because of the others' effort. The thought almost made him warm, until he remembered sharp teeth and inhuman eyes. Sapnap was a predator by nature’s standards, whatever he was, and Dream wasn’t sure if he was prey or not. 

The blond groaned, pushing the troubling thoughts away while he took the short walk to the shade of the island that he had made into his home. While no carpenter, Dream was a survivor. He had been using the rope from the fish to bind any wood that had floated in from the wrecked ship together to make his walls sturdier, more resistant to the wind.

His shelter was bigger now too. He had moved 2 walls to be straight up and pressed between two trees at an angle that put most of the effort on the trees to hold them up before using the third and largest wood was angled to taper over into the earth. This allowed him to sleep at the back of his shelter with his back on the wall while having a fire-pit on the left side of the entrance. This helped keep him warm at night after the fire went out, especially when he let the leaves he had woven together into a messy, but functional, mat fall over the entrance to protect from cold winds.

It wasn’t much, but Dream was very proud of how much improvement he had managed over the last few weeks. Finally back at his little survivor hut, Dream restarted the fire that had begun to burn out, throwing in some wood he had dried out as well as adding dried seaweed, glad that it was plentiful and not a far swim from the shallows of the island so he could use it to burn and cook. 

Dream sat on a log that he had managed to whittle out of a fallen tree only a few days ago, it had taken nearly a week alone to get through the wood using various stones that were just sharp enough to score it while he waited for the fire to burn enough to cook the fish.. At first the stump had been more of a joke, but the closer he got to finishing it the more excited he got to have something other than the bare ground to sit on. 

Suddenly, Dream’s back grew hot while chills went down it. The only time he felt such sudden chills is when he was being watched. The blond quickly turned around, scanning the island before realizing to check the waterline to check his suspicions. He was a moment too late, only catching the barest sudden splash off the shoreline closest to the cavern he had met Sapnap in. Excitement bloomed thinking it may have been the other, tempted to go and see if the other had gone to the grotto. 

His stomach growled in protest, making Dream reluctantly agree that food was indeed a priority at the moment and finish tending to the fire and meal. 

Soon enough, the food had finished and Dream ate quickly before letting his feet carry him back to the rocky shoreline. He paused at the edge of the cavern, unsure suddenly. While the other may have been providing food for him to survive on, was it safe to trust him? To blindly go into the last place he saw Sapnap with a jump in his step just because he was lonely? 

_I’ve always been lonely though...this isn’t much different._ Dream thought bleakly, shrugging it off and deciding he was happy for the company, whether it was some strange island creature or person at this point. 

To his severe disappointment, the pool was as empty and quiet as it had been for weeks. A sigh threatened to bubble out of his chest, but went nowhere as Dream slowly walked around the many open pools. Most so small he couldn’t get his hand into, with one large pool in the center that was surrounded by stalagmites of varying size while the more medium size pools with clean water lay near the side that was further from the open ocean. 

Dream took that moment to look up, admiring as the sky turned from a light blue into shades of red and purple and orange. _Might as well enjoy the view_ He thought to himself before making his way to the large pool and sitting beside it, admiring how the collection of stalagmites and stalactites made the area that was nearly exposed to the ocean look as though the sun was being eaten by a creature with teeth. Dream shivered at the visual, remembering the sharp teeth Sapnap had, but not moving as the visual itself was gorgeous. 

“I’m surprised you’re here.” a voice called out from his very slight right. Green eyes quickly flit across the water and landed on curious black eyes. 

“You were watching me earlier.” Pink lips twisted into a grin. 

“Was I?” Coy, dangerous… enticing.

“I don’t think anything else around here has black hair.” Dream said, noticing the other was slowly swimming closer to him. Dream was unsure whether to listen to the instincts that told him to back away or to trust his gut that told him doing so would be worse. So he stayed still as Sapnap crept forward. 

“Oh, are you saying you’ve seen other things without black hair?” Sapnap asked, the grin waning into something more casual. “Like with what, brown hair?” 

Dream snorted, the noise surprising the black haired boy that was slowly moving closer to him. “More like red.” Dream said, tone suspicious with a sly smile of his own to throw at the boy. 

Sapnap smirked in response. “Red huh?” he asked aloofly, Dream now noticing how close the other had gotten, now within arm’s reach. “How’s not dying a slow, painful death?”

“Slow and painful, but without the death part.” Dream answered bleakly, the sky in front of them now turning into darker purples and black. “Thanks for that, I would probably be dead by now.” Dream said, green eyes staring thoughtfully at hungry black eyes that still made him want to run the opposite direction. 

“It's just fish. I’m sure you could have been making it.” Sapnap answered blaisely, eyes never leaving the blond. 

“Perhaps, but I doubt it.” Dream answered just as pensively, before hearing what could only be called ‘the call of the abyss’. He stared at Sapnap, not sure what was possessing him to move, but he found himself moving until his knees were curled around the edge of the pool with his feet in surprisingly warm water. 

“You’re not like other humans.” Sapnap called, tone unidentifiable as he moved even closer, just in front of Dreams legs now. “Most wouldn’t dare touch the same water I’m in willingly.” Something about that statement made Dream shiver. 

“I’m not sure why I’m doing it.” Dream admitted, finally tearing his eyes away from bottomless black eyes. “Everything in me is telling me not too.” 

Hands, surprisingly warm, touched his knees and Dream nearly flinched. “I’m fighting something too.” Words were said quietly, and for a moment they were silent. “Dream, was it?” He asked, hands sliding up the others leg slowly, deliberating and sending his skin crawling with sensations he hadn’t felt before. 

“Yes.” Dream’s stomach was in his throat, he wanted to scream and run, he wanted to stay and wait. 

“Dream... Dream Dream Dream Dream.” The raven repeated his name several times, each time getting quieter. “What a lame name.” With that the raven removed his hands and swam back a few feet with a playful smile. 

Dream exhaled harshly, unsure where he had stopped breathing, before giving a halfhearted glare at the other. “As if Sapnap is any better?” 

“Better than Dream, my name is unique.” Sapnap proclaimed, softening ever so slightly as he turned towards the now night sky, the stars beginning to peak out. “You are lucky.”

Dream snorted again. “So it seems. I'm alive at least.”

“Thanks to me.” Sapnap bragged, swimming closer. “Any guesses to what I am?”

Dream paused, carefully judging the other that had swum in close once again and was touching his knees again. Unsure if it was a friendly gesture or a threat, Dream chose the best answer. The blond reached out, touching the others warm hands and letting his hands rest on their arm, still feeling their warmth before staring into curious black eyes. “A person.”

Sapnap scowled. “I thought you said humans don’t answer something with the words ‘I’m human’.”

Dream bit his lip, moving his hands up a bit to touch Sapnap’s elbows. “You’re not human, you’re a person. Being a person isn’t the exact same as being human.” Dream elaborated, and the grip on his knees tightened before relaxing just as quickly. 

“Nobody ever called me a person before.” The voice was soft and for once black eyes were not focused on him.

“Has anybody lived long enough to see if you were?” It was silent for a moment and Dream sighed, tempting fate and touching the others inner wrist, not having been so close to anybody before. “Will you see me tomorrow?” He asked quietly. 

Black eyes looked back at him intensely, before a gentle smirk covered his face, more genuine than the ones before. “Yes.”

“And the day after that?” The eyes turned hungry and greedy. 

“Absolutely.”  
\-----  
Dream spent most of his time in the Cavern now, when he wasn’t collecting materials to improve his shelter and make it more comfortable to sleep on using the soft materials Sapnap had occasionally brought him. It was hard work, and required a lot of effort using rocks that were not suited to cutting and shaping work to make a box of sorts for him to stuff the soft material in, and Dream had long since gotten better at cutting the leaves into strips and weaving them into thicker mats for both blankets, shelter ‘door’, or for preserving his food. 

Dream had long since lost track of how much time had passed since landing on the island. He had stopped bothering a few weeks after he and Sapnap started having regular meetings at the pools every night. The blond wasn’t sure why they could only meet at night, but the only explanation Sapnap offered was the sun was particularly harsh on his skin despite the richer tone it had. Dream hadn’t believed this in the slightest, since Sapnap would still throw fish onto the shoreline in the morning before Dream could wake up, or in the afternoon when he would nap in preparation for being up at night. 

He was starting to get antsy from being on the island, not used to staying in one place for extended periods of time. Still, the days here went by slowly and peacefully, even more comfortably than before now that he had decent food and shelter, and the nights always went by fast when they were spent with the raven haired boy. 

They spent weeks talking about their lives, and Dream knew Sapnap was old. He spoke of times that were not only in history books, but some even lost to history books. One tale that made his skin crawl in fear was when Sapnap described the falling of an empire into the ocean. 

_ “Was it Atlantis?” Dream had asked, unable to help the morbid curiosity.  _

_ “Is that what you humans called it?” Sapnap asked curiously with a tilt of his head that was oddly charming. _

_ “Atlantis was a country, or city, or a people, that were met by a great disaster. Overnight, all the people were gone and the ocean was left in its place. Nobody from there was ever found again, and the city is still lost.” Dream elaborated, and he had been surprised at the chills he got seeing the smile Sapnap got.  _

_ “That is what you called it. Was there truly no reason given to why that empire fell?” Sapnap curiously.  _

_ He swallowed, blinking as he tried to push back the sudden tenseness in his gut. “No, just that it disappeared without a trace.”  _

_ The raven hummed innocently, turning around in the water to look at the moon, and Dream thought the conversation was over. “You said you were an adventurer because you wanted to learn, right?” Dream hummed in approval as he reclined against the cave floor that had long been padded with various sponges and leaf mats for Dream’s comfort during their long talks. “Would you like to know the fate of those people?” _

_ Dream’s eyes sharped and fixed onto the boy, who was still facing away from him. “You were there?”  _

_ Sapnap laughed, but the sound lacked all humor. “I was born after that, but not long after that. My people keep it in our history, as the event was monumentous.”  _

_ Dream assessed him carefully, not sure why he was still so nervous. “I would then, if you want to share it.”  _

_ Sapnap hummed thoughtfully. “Their people destroyed their city after they made a pact with, well, you people call it the Devil. We don’t have a word for that force other than change. They made a pact with it, offering their city and all its knowledge in exchange for the ability to move to the oceans. The world around them was dying, but they lived on the edge of an ocean that held much more than the dirt.” Dream was enchanted by the story, but the nausea that sprung up in his gut did nothing but get stronger.  _

_ “Their desire was granted, and they changed. Their feet became one large fin to travel the oceans quickly, developed denser fat pockets for dealing with cold waters, and grew paper thin gills to breathe underwater. They retained their human beauty, and most notably their unique eye color. All they lost was their city and knowledge to pass on to those who lived on the land.” _

_ “What happened next?”  _

_ The other chuckled. “You are so impatient, you know.” The tone was playful, but it did little to ease his nerves. “They didn’t realize the dangers of the oceans, not at first. There were sharks and other predators for sure, but staying in groups warded off most danger. What they didn’t expect was for there to be another sea creature that was more equipped for the ocean they were living in. A creature that had evolved to conquer the oceans and, at the time, had.  _

_ “They were sirens. They were not as pretty as you humans, or the Atlantians were, with their blue skin and faces that showed no emotion and sharp teeth. The Atlantians didn’t like them, and conflict was inevitable with a diet like a Siren.” Sapnap stopped, and the cave was silent for a few moments. “Soon, the people who had once inhabited Atlantis learned they were being killed off by the Sirens, that they were still close enough to being human to be eaten. _

_ “The Sirens forgot something important about humans.” At this, Sapnap turned to fix his dark eyes onto Dream’s sick green. “Humans are pack animals. You hunt in packs to win situations, but Sirens did not.” Sapnap broke the eye contact but Dream was still sweating. “The fights got bad, many died. Eventually, Sirens moved into deep oceans and struck a deal themselves with the Change. They would lose their ability to live in warmer shores in exchange for a voice that would bewitch humans to come to them. In this, they would be able to avoid total extinction, and lose only the coastlines.”  _

_ Dream swallowed harshly. “Sapnap-” At that a finger pressed to his lips, startling him as he hadn’t noticed the other coming so close.  _

_ “Wait, I’m almost done.” The smile bordered on inhuman, Dream wanted to run, but he waited. “Atlantians are a strange people, sentimental to a fault. It was decades before they learned what the Sirens had done. By all accounts, they should have been content and allowed humans to be eaten, but they still felt a kinship with what they had once been. At this point, their population had grown and Atlantians took to the open ocean. It was slow, but by the time Atlantians had made it 4 centuries in the oceans, all the Sirens were gone.” Sapnap finished, black eyes curious by his reaction as Dream wretched his arm away, rolling over and breathing harshly.  _

_ “What are you?” Dream asked again as he turned back to look at the raven who smiled sadly in return.  _

_ “Guess.” _

_ Dream hissed at the answer, stomach churning. “You- I don’t know.” The blond’s breathing hitched when a tan hand placed itself on his cheek, gaze unreadable.  _

_ “Guess.” _

_ Dream growled, but leaned into the hand holding his face. He hadn’t had tender contact in so long, but the affection was only adding to the barely restrained bile. “You are one of the Atlantians aren’t you?” _

_ The hand fell off his cheek. “No.”  _

Dream felt cold at the memory, but he shoved it off as he noticed the sun was beginning to set. Soon enough he would make it down to the cove to see Sapnap once again. He had just finished eating the fish Sapnap had tossed to him when the wind started carrying over a sound. 

_”Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_Sing me like a choir_

_I can be the subject of your dreams,”_

The blond knew it was Sapnap, it could be nobody else out here. The singing gave him pause, unsure why he had decided to start tonight when he hadn’t since their first meeting. The tone was deep and clear, melodic in a way that demanded attention. 

_”Your sickening desire_

_Don't you wanna see a man up close_

_A phoenix in the fire,” ___

__He found himself on his feet in a moment, tossing the fish-bones haphazardly around his camp in his rush. Still, he was unsure what was the occasion for the sudden singing, and even less sure as to why he was running towards the cavern so quickly. Something in his gut was pushing him to the rocky shoreline to follow the small path that would lead to their spot as a pressure in his chest began to build._ _

_“You can coax the cold right out of me_

_Drape me in your warmth_

_The rapture in the dark puts me at ease,”_

The tightness in Dream’s chest grew as he started down the rocky path, Sapnap’s voice getting louder and seemingly wrapping around him. The sunset began burning the sky a warm orange that Dream could feel seeping into his bones and chest, loosening the tie there. However, as he reached the entrance, he paused to reflect on his actions, unsure when the embarrassed blush had coated his freckled cheeks. 

“ _The blind eye of the storm_

_Let's go for a walk down Easy Street_

_Where you can be reborn,”_

“When did I start being so excited to see him…” Dream asked, still standing at the mouth of the cavern where Sapnap’s voice reverberated and permeated the space. It could have been at any moment after they started talking more often, when they started talking more personally, learning about who the other was. It could have been the moment Sapnap’s hands rested on the blond’s knee and he didn’t take him into the water, or when Sapnap shared his stories of the lives and events he had seen. Perhaps it was the way surprisingly warm hands touched his legs, arms, and face tentatively, as if he would skitter away too soon, or the one time a warm hand rested on his cheek gingerly, with midnight eyes staring through him. Or it could be all of those times, slowly over time until the emotion in Dream’s chest had a name he never dared to give anybody else, never settled long enough to give to somebody. _Affection._

_“And kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_But please, don't bite,”_

__There was a short pause, the only sound being the crashing of waves onto a small but resolute island that cradled 2 souls together. Then the soft noise of bare feet touching wet and smooth rock before the singing resumed._ _

_“Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_Sing me like a choir_

_I can be the subject of your dreams,”_

__Dream stepped closer quietly, only slightly surprised to see Sapnap had his back to him and was near the edge of the water, staring out to the sunset with a look that, for once, didn’t scream confidence._ _

_“Your sickening desire_

___Don't you wanna see a man up close_ _ _

_A phoenix in the fire,”_

__The raven haired boy stilled at the edge of the pool as soft footsteps made their way towards him, surprised and afraid at the emotions that swirled through his own body like fire, something he never should feel as a creature of the water. Somewhere along the way, this boy became less prey and more a friend. Even that changed, as when he saw a smile on the blond’s face his heart stuttered in protest, and would clamp when green eyes would stare at him in any bit of fear. He forced an aloof front, but over time it crumbled around this human who let him touch, talk, share. Things he had been denied by his kind for what he was._ _

__It scared it, Dream scared him, but it was also a drug he couldn’t get enough of. The steps stopped, just short of the pool before light but tanned legs dipped into the water nearby, silent. Finally, with a shaky exhale, Sapnap finished his song, leaving an empty void that cried for food, for the blond boy next to him, something that had become separate at some point._ _

_“So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_But please, don't bite.”_

__They sat in silence for a moment, the last note of the song echoing before fading. Unsure of what to do in the face of tumultuous emotions, Sapnap sighed nervously and turned to look at the human when he saw pensive green eyes looking at him intensely. “Dream?” He said, wanting to swim back before the blond reached out to grab his arm._ _

__“Just-wait a minute.” The blond said with a slight stutter, Sapnap detecting the nervousness and putting a familiar smirk on his face._ _

__“For what?” Tone teasing and feeling his stomach burn at the warm blush that was reignited on freckled cheeks. The other stayed silent, deliberating briefly before leaning forward and pressing soft lips to Sapnaps._ _

__The kiss was chaste, soft, wary. Both waited for the other to make a move, but it was Sapnap who pulled back slightly to stare at Dream, both of them flushed. “I-” Sapnap cut himself off, still searching for words as the blond stared at him with open curiosity._ _

__“I’ve never kissed anybody before.” Dream finally said, and Sapnap’s heart sunk into his stomach. “I think I like you too.” The words were clumsy, fresh, and utterly endearing._ _

__“It was good.” Sapnap assured, still reeling from the words and how they stirred up emotions he thought he couldn’t have. “I… I think I like you to Dream.” Green eyes softened at his words and it made him want to melt into the water, or to pull the other into another kiss. So he did._ _

__Sapnap reached out, letting his fingers tangle into dirty blond hair with a delicateness he wasn’t sure he had, and pulled himself up onto his elbows to bring them into another kiss. This one was longer, more firm, but still gentle for the boy who had no experience in kissing. Sapnap let him go at his own pace, short kisses and gentle, before Sapnap felt the hunger surge in him again. “Sorry Dream.” He mumbled against the others lips, no longer able to contain himself anymore._ _

__While the blond blinked lazily, cheeks flushed from their actions, Sapnap dropped his hands down to the boy's hips. He noted Dream had gotten leaner since being on the island, but not weak, before grabbing him firmly and tugging him into the water, clothes and all. He couldn’t help but snicker at the cry of surprise and the sudden heavy breathing the other let out. A quick look showed fearful eyes, and Sapnap smiled reassuringly before pressing their lips together again, this kiss much harder than before._ _

__Dream was still, some mixture of fearful as his instincts, the part of his brain that was responsible for keeping him alive, screamed at him to fight and get out of the water, that he was in danger. He fought that part, digging his fingers into the others arms and pressing closer, still slightly surprised the water they were in was so warm._ _

__A small moan broke free from his lips as sharp teeth gently poked at his lip, demanding something that Dream couldn’t understand. Dream responded by also nipping at the others lips, hearing an amused chuckle reverberate in the tanned boy’s chest that he was pressed up to. “Dream, I don’t think you want to do what that means.” Sapnap said, voice much deeper than before that had Dream making a soft noise in his throat._ _

__“What does it mean?” He asked and blushed a deeper color in irritation as Sapnap laughed this time, staring at him with hungry eyes that made him want to shiver or get closer._ _

__“Wrap your legs around me, I can’t keep us both up like this, then I’ll tell you.” Sapnap said gently, the smirk softening into a smile as Dream complied, shivering as he felt rough scales drag at his clothes. “Good boy.” The words stuck in Dream’s brain, making him warm and stop thinking properly as a quiet mewl bubbled out his chest to the chagrin of the raven._ _

__“Don’t say that again.” Dream hissed, embarrassed by the noise and the smirk that was firmly set on Sapnaps face._ _

__“Whatever you want.” Sapnap obliged for now as he shifted his grip to have on hand in Dreams hair, gently playing with it and watching the blond melt into the touch. It wasn’t until now Sapnap realized how lonely Dream had truly been his life, adventuring and never staying in a place long enough to make meaningful connections with somebody. Sapnap was his first kiss, maybe first everything. The thought made the raven’s stomach burn in need, but he pushed it away to see curious green eyes watching him expectantly. “When you bite somebody’s lower lip, you usually want them to open their mouth for you.”_ _

__Dream quirked an eyebrow, confused. “Why?”_ _

__Sapnap grinned, pressing their foreheads together and relishing the soft noise that Dream made. “Let me show you.”_ _

__Their lips met again, and this time Dream did hesitantly open his mouth when the other’s keen teeth made contact with his lip. He was very surprised when Sapnap’s tongue, warm, wet and human-like, pressed into his mouth. He wasn’t sure he liked it at first, the sensation strange if pleasant until Sapnap pulled him closer and the hand in his hair gave a soft tug. A moan spilled from pink lips to be swallowed by greedy ones, the action repeated once more and made Dream start to shake from the several and different sensations, before Sapnap pulled away. The blond felt a bit of satisfaction seeing cheeks just as red as his, before he was brought into another kiss, and another until the sun had long set until the stars watched the hapless pair.  
\-----  
Dream looked with concern around the pools that were closer to the island. Most of the larger ones were empty, and the smaller ones were nearly out as well. He had tried to see if any of the others pools held potable water, the effort rewarded with mouthfuls of salt. He was worried about future survival on the island, if the water that had been supporting him for months was running out._ _

__“Dream?” Sapnap called from behind him, tone tinged with concern. Dream turned around, unable to help how pale his face looked before he made his way over to the raven, sitting on the edge of the pool. “What is it?”_ _

__“The water isn’t refilling like it used to.” Dream said quietly, still processing what it meant._ _

__“Your drinking water?” He asked, frowning at the implications. “Are you sure?”_ _

__“Yeah… the other pools are filled with saltwater.” Dream swallowed, already wanting to drink water now that there was the threat of it being gone. “Sapnap, I-”_ _

__“Dream, it's going to be okay.” Sapnap said, his face exuding confidence that fell short of being reassuring with the fear in his dark eyes. “You’re going to be okay.” Dream sighed, pushing the nervousness back in his stomach to slip into the water with Sapnap, letting the other hold him and press kisses against his neck while they both started to worry. Sapnap broke the tenseness with a sudden bite to Dream’s neck._ _

__“Sapnap!” He yelped in surprise as teeth gently nipped him, the sensation slightly painful and making him squirm._ _

__“What?” The other asked with a tense grin, making Dream soften slightly._ _

__“You bit me.” Dream stated, pointing out the obvious to a smile that turned toothy._ _

__“I know, why are you pointing out what I’m doing?”_ _

__“It hurt!” Sapnap snickered at the response, leaning forward to press a soft and gentle kiss against the spot, feeling a shiver run through the blond in his arms._ _

__“Better?” He was all grins and teasing watching tanned cheeks pink up and the last of worry fade from green eyes._ _

__“Barely.” The words were said indignantly as large hands ran down his back and looped around to grab at his elbows. “But yes, better.”_ _

__Sapnap gave a wicked smirk, leaning up to pull the blond into a short kiss, making it deep enough to get a whine before pulling away. “You’re such a crybaby.” Sapnap teased as the tension continued to wane and the cove felt warm once again._ _

__“You have no right to say that, all you do is sing sad songs.” Dream protested with a disgruntled look. “I mean would it kill you to sing something more upbeat?”_ _

__Sapnap hummed before offering a toothy grin. “Who knows, maybe it would. I can try to sing something happy sometime.”_ _

__Dream scoffed, tapping the other’s cheek lightly in response. “You better.” He said before leaning in and kissing the other, more aggressive and needy than before. Sapnap grinned softly, the action soft and indulged the other, both trying to push away their worry with each other.  
\--  
The next few nights were spent much the same way, neither wanting to acknowledge a cloud that had once been so small it was hardly noticeable had swelled into a dark mass that threatened, no, promised to destroy the bubble they had been filling. 

__Tanned, but now cracked feet, slowly dug into the warm sand as green eyes scanned the horizon bleakly. Something in the winds were now colder than usual, and Dream could guess he had been stuck on this island long enough for the seasons to change as the days were even becoming shorter now. He sighed morosely, the anxiety that was once ignorable had grown to consume him and his waking hours. Each day the pools grew smaller as he drank water sparingly now. The empty ones became bone dry and iridescent, as if their beauty was meant to mock him for his soon to be death._ _

___Death._ Dream sighed at the thought, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them with shut eyes, feeling the tremor of fear wrack his body. “I’m not going to make it off this island.” He said aloud, not for the first time since his arrival, but now was darker and more real than before. After he and Sapnap became friends, and whatever they were now, he didn’t mind not making it off the island as much. He had a companion, a friend, something he hadn’t truly had before, it was enough to smother the flame that drove him to explore his whole life and he would have been happy to live out his life here on this island. _ _

__That was still a possibility, a reality, but much sooner than either of them had hoped for. It was truly hope. Even in the beginning, somewhere deep inside, they hadn’t bothered thinking about how this would end for them, too stuck in their new discovery of each other to think ahead. Even now, Dream couldn’t help but hope a ship would pass by and save him. The thought made him hopeful yet hurt at leaving Sapnap._ _

__Dream knew what he wanted at this point, but it would hurt more to ask than to let it happen. It would hurt to die, but he would rather pick his fate than to slowly die from dehydration. The cold water lapped at Dream’s feet, drawing him out of his thoughts that had become so loud and into the gentle lapping of waves against shores. He sighed, heart heavy and stomach hurting, when a familiar voice once again began to ring around the island, _A siren song,_ Dream could identify. _ _

_“Help me_

_I broke apart my insides_

_Help me_

_I've got no soul to sell,”_

__Dream couldn’t help the fond smile that touched his lips at the song, words being sung softly but so clearly to him. _Atleast I’m not the only one hurting here._ The thought stung more, knowing what he would ask the other, but still softened the pain a bit. Slowly, he stood up, shivering as the cold breeze once again swept over him, but bringing more sweet words. _ _

_“Help me_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself,”_

__“You really don’t know how to sing anything happy do you?” Dream asked to the open air softly with a fond smile, taking measured steps towards the cove as he looked over his island, hoping and sadly knowing it would be the last time he would see it. Then he turned around, unable to help the tightness in his chest as he walked towards the entrance of the cavern._ _

_“You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything,_

__Dream paused at the entrance, once again pausing to look into the cove the same way he had when Sapnap and him kissed for the first time. The memory made his cheeks burn lightly, and he exhaled quietly before stepping down towards the water, noting with amusement Sapnap was once again not facing him as he sang._ _

_“I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god.”_

__Dream blushed a deep red at the last lines when Sapnap turned to stare at him with dark eyes and a smirk._ _

__“You are so quiet when I’m singing.” Sapnap teased as Dream groaned, sitting on the ground by the pool._ _

__“You still only sing sad songs.” He groused, pouting but the blush gave away his thoughts._ _

__“That one wasn’t only sad at least.” Sapnap tried to counter, swimming closer and resting his hands on Dream’s knees. “I do want to.” The raven added in a deep voice, smirk growing wider._ _

__“W-want to what?” Dream said with a stutter, surprised when Sapnap used the grip on his knees to pull himself out the water enough to be right in Dream’s face._ _

__“I want to fuck you.” The words were spoken softly, but no less sinfully as black eyes burned into flustered green eyes. Then Sapnap pressed their lips together softly, Dream humming at their closeness, before pulling away with something unreadable in his eyes._ _

__“You can.” Dream whispered just as quietly back, hating the guilt that formed when black eyes glimmered in something that could have been love before their lips met again, more aggressively this time._ _

__“Take your clothes off Dream.” Sapnap mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss, staring at the blond with undisguised hunger. The look made Dream’s stomach twist and told him to run, but Dream didn’t want to run. He wanted to dive in and never leave again._ _

__Dream pulled off his shirt with ease, standing briefly to shimmy his shorts off as well before looking uncertainly at Sapnap who stared at him with appreciation. “Come in, idiot.” Sapnap said with a gentle smile, practically purring as Dream got in shyly, grateful for the water’s warm properties. Instantly, tanned hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. “You are so good for me, Dream.” The blond shuddered in response, the fire spreading out from his stomach at the words and bleeding into his cheeks._ _

__“I thought you said you wouldn’t say that.” Dream growled, expression fierce as Sapnap smirked at him. Gentle hands moved under his thighs, pulling them up to wrap around Sapnap’s waist, and Dream shivered at the scales that dug into his skin._ _

__“You make the cutest noises when I say it though.” Sapnap purred, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Dream’s neck, barely holding back a smirk as the blond swallowed hard. “Why don’t you want me to call you a good boy?”_ _

__Dream shivered more viscerally this time, reaching out to wrap his arms around the others neck, holding them closer before speaking. “It makes my stomach hot, I don’t like it.” Sapnap was glad his face was in Dream’s neck because now he couldn’t help the smirk he had at the boy’s reasoning._ _

__“Dream, that's called arousal.” It was best to keep it short, or Dream would hear how amused he was. “I forget how little you know sometimes.”_ _

__“How do you know more!” Dream asked indignantly still flushed and flustered, now pulling back to look into amused black eyes._ _

__“Dream, I’m hundreds years older than you. I have more experience than you do, but don't worry.” A soft kiss brought Dream’s temper down to being manageable. “I’ll make sure to take care of my good boy.”_ _

__“Fuck.” The blond cursed as Sapnap bit gently along his collarbone, the action making him shiver from the sharp teeth. “Sapnap.” The moan was soft, followed by a gentle thrust that made Sapnap’s breath hitch._ _

__“So good Dream.” Sapnap murmured, pulling the other into a kiss and eagerly taking the moan that came from soft lips. “So good for me.” Sapnap shuddered as gentle fingers ran across his gills, a moan spilling from his lips._ _

__Dream smirked, red and flushed but satisfied by the others' reaction. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He admitted before running fingers over it again as the raven’s cheeks lit up red with another moan. “I didn’t know they were so sensitive.”_ _

__“Dream!” Sapnap whined, panting and staring at the other impatiently._ _

__“Sapnap.” Dream crooned, leaning into another kiss and moaning when the other bit at his bottom lip eagerly, and Dream indulged the request._ _

__Dream moaned in concern as he felt a finger press against his hole, shivering and reflexively tightening up. “Dream, relax.” Sapnap mumbled, still shivering at the light touches that ran over his gills. “It’s going to hurt if you don’t relax.”_ _

__“Sorry.” Dream said just as breathlessly, trying to relax as Sapnaps finger gently rubbed back and forth over the sensitive muscles. A soft moan escaped him as the finger gently pressed in, staying there and filling him as Dream shuddered, reflexively tightening at the breach. Sapnap leaned up and pulled the other into a kiss, opening up and letting the blond distract himself with something new._ _

__The blond jumped at the opportunity, exploring the others mouth with eagerness. He made a soft whine feeling how sharp Sapnap’s teeth were, taking care to not cut himself as the other groaned deep in his chest. Dream pulled back with a needy whimper as Sapnap’s hand left his thigh to tease at messy blond hair in time with the finger moving itself around. “You are so hot Dream.” Sapnap said adoringly as the other’s face twisted in slight embarrassment._ _

__“Shut up.” The words carried no heat, but sounded impatient. Sapnap chuckled and obliged by sliding in another finger, shuddering at the lewd groan the blond made in response. “Sapnap, oh my god.”_ _

__“You’re being so good Dream, we’re almost there.” Sapnap reassured, slowly stretching his fingers apart as the other tightened around his digits. “Relax, breathe for me.”_ _

__Dream’s chest was heaving and he could feel every time the other spread his fingers. It was so much, but also not enough. With some minor difficulty, Dream could identify it was his dick that needed more, but he couldn’t touch himself and hear Sapnap moan at the same time. A whiny moan escaped his lips before he ran his fingers, a little harder and shakier, against the raven’s gills._ _

“Fucking hell Dream.” Sapnap moaned, the fingers stilling as he shuddered in arousal. “Do that again.” He demanded before spreading his fingers apart and sliding a finger in the space. The blond moaned at the action, trembling as he repeated the action and delighting in the throaty moan he received. “So good Dream, so fucking good for me, making me feel so good while I stretch you out.” Sapnap punctuated it by stretching his fingers and feeling Dream _writhe_ in response. 

__“Sapnap, please.” Dream moaned needily, staring into hungry and bottomless black eyes with wide green eyes._ _

__“Please what?” Another stretch of fingers and another mewl without words, pure pleasure before Sapnap tried again. “What do you need, Dream?”_ _

__Green eyes were slightly wet now, and Sapnap could see there was further emotion behind them. “You, I need you. Sapnap, more please.” His breath hitched, blushing at the boy’s words before leaning in and catching the other in a needy kiss._ _

__“Fuck Dream.” The words were affectionate as Sapnap sifted, feeling the hard cock against his naval. “Stay still, okay Dream?” He asked softly, kissing the others neck before the blond whined but nodded wordlessly when the fingers slipped out of his hold, feeling empty again. Sapnap lowered his hand from Dream’s hair to the small of his back for support as he gingerly felt for the slit in his tail, which was gratefully about the same location a human’s would be. The raven hissed as his warm fingers came into contact with his own cock that was slightly more curved than a humans before tugging it out of the slit it usually stayed in until it needed to be used._ _

__“Sapnap please.” Dream whined again, burying his face in Sapnap’s neck to breathe softly against the gills, sending the latter shivering._ _

__“So impatient, you should work on that.” Sapnap scolded, playfully pinching Dream’s thighs before lining up and pressing lightly at Dream’s hole, noting the others shiver._ _

__“Sapnap, c’mon.” Dream murmured before Sapnap leaned back a bit to bring them into another kiss, moaning loudly as Sapnap pressed in. Fingernails dug into tanned skin as Dream arched in from the feeling, unable to pull away from the kiss as he moaned. “Fuck.” He finally moaned as the other finally pulled away, green eyes squeezed shut from the sensation._ _

__“Breathe Dream.” Sapnap reminded the other with great difficulty, breathing hard as he resisted two impulses; one being to start pounding into the blond boy, the other to drag him down into the water. Sapnap listened to neither, distracting himself by rubbing his thumbs into the boy’s thighs as he shivered, overwhelmed before even starting. It truly mystified Sapnap how the boy had come so far in life with so little contact in life, it having made him hypersensitive. _A blessing and curse.__ _

__“It’s so much Sapnap.” Dream finally said, voice cracking as he struggled to breath evenly, looking up with teary green eyes and flushed cheeks that accentuated lovely freckles._ _

__“I know Dream.” Sapnap hummed softly, scratching the bottom of his own barrel for more patience when the other squirmed in his lap and the tight hole fluttered. “Let me know when I can move.” He said tightly, still rubbing circled as he kissed the boy's neck and collarbone, moving down as much as he could to kiss lower. Before long, the blond was breathing easier, if still panting, and his skin was starting to crawl with anticipation over sensitivity._ _

__“Sapnap.” The other stilled at the whine that lingered in the words. “You can move.”_ _

__The raven shivered, wanting to tease only slightly. “What was that?” He asked, stealing a glance to the angel in his arms, the sunset lighting dirty blonde hair with a soft orange coat._ _

__“Fuck me Sap.” Dream groaned, rolling his hips and snapping the last of the raven’s control. Dream shuddered as the hands that were rubbing circles into his skin moved up to grab his hips firmly._ _

__“Good boy.” The words combined with the slow thrust made Dream shout, tipping his head back at the sensation. “So good Dream.” Another thrust and teeth went back to nibbling delicately along his neck, some being too hard but only serving to make him whine louder. The pair’s moans filled the cavern as the sunset continued in the background, the cave turning the separate shades. Suddenly the blond began to grow louder, already close._ _

__“I’m so close.” Dream moaned before fierce lips pressed against his, demanding attention._ _

__“Me too.” The words were said huskily, as sharp teeth dragged across the blond’s bottom lip and made the boy shudder. He keened when a hand, warm and familiar, wrapped around his cock at the same time a savage thrust rocked through him. “Go ahead Dream.” Another kiss pressed to sensitive skin and Dream shook, unable to keep his eyes open or focus well anymore, the sensations everywhere and too much. “Let me see you fall apart.”_ _

__After another hard thrust and flick of a wrist, Dream went still as the knot in his stomach was cut, tension spilling out of his mouth and through his cock while he shivered wordlessly. Sapnap moaned seeing the other’s flushed expression as he came, gripping his hips harder and forcing himself into the twitching muscles one last time before he came inside the other, breathing hard._ _

__Slowly the world came back into focus for the blond, the fist sensation being gentle thumbs rubbing into his back. The second was the slick feeling inside him that made him curl his lip in discomfort. “Dream.” Sapnap said softly, pulling the other close as they both came back._ _

__“Sapnap.” Dream said back, barely catching his breath. “That was-”_ _

__“Amazing? The best thing ever?” Sapnap interrupted with a smug look, surprised by the soft look the Dream had, feeling his stomach coil in anxiety._ _

__“Yes, but also feels gross.” Dream taunted, delighted when the other flushed. “It's okay though, it was amazing.” They were silent as Dream leaned on the other, letting his legs unwrap from the others hips and gliding down smooth scales he knew without seeing were the same color of Sapnap’s eyes._ _

__“Way to hit my ego.” Sapnap said halfheartedly, still keeping his arms around the other before drawing the other into another kiss, this one soft and chaste. The air around them became tense again while the sunset finally tapered into night and soft white light streamed in through the ceiling._ _

__“Sapnap, I-”_ _

__“Dream…” The other interrupted, the tone of the blond too somber and he knew what would be said wasn’t going to end well._ _

__“Sapnap please, listen.” A hand, warm and wrinkly, cupped his cheek with fingertips grazing his gills. Black eyes squeezed shut, exhaling harshly before staring into sad green. “I… I’m not going to make it off this island am I?”_ _

__“Help could still come, Dream.” Sapnap said quickly, his arms falling away to his side while Dream shivered, feeling cold without the other’s touch._ _

__“Sapnap, I only have enough water for 2 days, and that's only if I drink once both days.” Dream said softly. “I’m going to die here.”_ _

__“I could swim you to another island.” Sapnap offered, the words clumsy on his tongue and completely false._ _

__“You would have already if you could. Where is the nearest island?” Dream asked, and Sapnap hated how smart the other was in that moment. The raven didn't answer, looking away as pain pricked his heart, sudden and unwelcome after the joy he had been filled with minutes prior. “Sapnap, please, I wa-”_ _

__“Don’t ask me that, please Dream.” His voice was thick and low, staring at the other pleadingly. “Anything but that.”_ _

__“You didn’t let me finish.” Sapnap growled, tail lashing in the water in anger, but staying silent as both their hearts started to crack. “I want you to kill me.”_ _

__“Why?” Sapnap asked distraught, pulling farther back before Dream swam forward after him, reaching for a tanned wrist. “Why are you asking me this. Why are you giving up? You haven’t given up all these months and now you want me to-” His voice caught and he let out an angry growl, but not shrugging off the weak hold on his wrist._ _

__“I don’t want to die a slow death Sapnap. It would take me days to die from dehydration, it's painful.” Dream said quietly, fear seeping into his tone._ _

__“Why are you asking me to kill you Dream?”_ _

__Green eyes sharpened and moved closer, holding all of Sapnap’s attention. “I know you’re a Siren.” His breath hitched._ _

__“I’m not.” Dream opened his mouth to argue and Sapnap raced to continue. “I’m part Siren. The other part is Atlantian.” His lips twisted into a scowl before he reached across and pulled the blond closer. “I was shunned by both when they were alive, and now am the only allowed to live because I’m part Atlantian.”_ _

__“Sapnap, I-”_ _

__“I haven’t been close to anybody like this Dream. Not emotionally, I’ve never held somebody closer, never kissed them as softly as I do you, I’ve never tried to help anybody survive here before.” He swallowed, forcing tears back. “Don’t ask me to kill the first person I’ve ever loved. Please.”_ _

__Dream cupped the raven’s face, thumbs running across his cheek while peering into dark and heartbroken eyes. “Sapnap, I’m sorry.” The words were soft and elicited a soft whine from the halfling who simply squeezed tighter._ _

__“I love you.” Sapnap tried one last time, and a pair of lips pressed to his, tasting of salt._ _

__“I love you too.” Dream said, his chest tight with pain as he watched the confident boy fall apart at his request. “I love you Sapnap.”_ _

__“Why are you asking me to kill you if you love me?”_ _

__“Because you need me to live too, don’t you?” Sapnap’s breath hitched as the hunger he had been repressing welled back to the surface, and he felt the shudder that wracked Dream’s body as his eyes gained an inhuman sheen. “You were going to kill me before, and use me to live.”_ _

__“That was before I loved you.” He protested weakly, hating that the blond was trying to convince him so hard. “I can’t anymore. Don’t make me please.”_ _

__“I can’t make you Sapnap, I can only ask you to give me a quick death instead of letting me linger for days before dying apart from you.” Dream said, unable to help the tears that ran down his face. “And unable to help you get your needs filled. Let me give back to you, give you life for the last few months I’ve gotten from knowing you, loving you.”_ _

__“I hate you.” The words were quiet, resigned. “You’re selfish, asking me to do this to you.”_ _

__“I know. I’m sorry.” A soft sob followed after and a single tear ran down Sapnap’s face. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Me too Dream.” The dark cove was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and soft, muffled sobs before black eyes shut. “Right now?” A gentle nod, hesitant and scared was the only indication. “I love you Dream.”_ _

__“I love you too, Sapnap.”_ _

__Dream shivered as the hands around him loosened to wrap one around his waist, the other cupping his cheek. Sad, dark eyes stared at him, red around the edges before pink lips opened to sing one last song for the blond._ _

_“Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more.”_

__Dream’s eyes squeezed shut as Sapnap pressed their lips together, swallowing the sob the blond made. It was a small moment in peace, the last moment they would share, before the hand on his cheek glided up to pinch the bridge of his nose, stopping his ability to breath. Slowly, they moved until Dream felt his back touch the edge of the pool._ _

__Suddenly, the hand on his hip tightened and Dream felt himself become submerged, dropping fast. Green eyes blinked open, fear pooling in his heart as the surface of the pool got further and further away while his lungs started to protest at the lack of air. Dream couldn’t help trying to turn his head, body fighting to breathe despite being underwater, but Sapnap held him firmly by the nose, not allowing it and not giving any space to retreat from the kiss that was starting to taste salty from a mixture of their tears._ _

__Dream’s lungs quickly began to burn and it felt like they would burst from not being able to breathe, his limbs sweet starting to shake and struggle against his own will as Sapnap pulled him closer with his one hand._ _

_I didn’t want to die yet._ The thought was so quiet, Dream wasn’t sure he thought it at all. He was in hell, somewhere between out of himself and painfully aware of every sensation. He could feel the strain in his muscles as they tried so hard to try and help him get to the surface for air, and he could feel the fingers pinching the bridge of his nose so he wouldn’t breathe the water into his lungs and make it harder for himself. He could feel the hand on his hip wrap around, pinning his arms at his side with a grip of iron. What he felt most were lips, firm and sad, against his, kissing him so sweetly he didn’t mind dying like this. 

_I’m dying._ Even quieter, softer, Dream could feel his body starting to give up the fight, and he was floating farther away from the sensations and pain holding him here. Away from the rocky wall at his back, away the hand on his waist that moved to pin his arms at his side, the firm hand holding his hip with shaky fingers that were twitching miserably, the lips that were his last lifeline. 

_...dying…_ Dream smiled softly into the kiss, unable to help himself as his body went limp and felt his consciousness slip away from him at last, only hearing one last thing. 

__“I’m sorry Dream.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another one of my long ass stories. One day maybe they will be shorter, but until then here we are. I'm happy for all the support I get on these stories, and the community that makes it a safe place to post works like these.
> 
> Hope you guys weren't too upset by the ending, the end scene is honestly what inspired me to write all of it. I love heartbreak! ~~Somebody I know may or may not write a happier ending, which would make me happier.~~ My next piece is actually going to be a fluffy fic- with no angst I promise. Still deciding if it will be a friendship or Ship, but I promise no heartbreak or sadness what so ever. :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
